


Delfino Beach Time

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Beach House, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Hanging around the sunny beaches of Isle Delfino is enough to make most people relaxed.





	Delfino Beach Time

Isle Delfino had plenty of beaches for many of its tourists and civilians to enjoy. The most famous ones were quite the attractive locations to enjoy a quaint day at the beach. One such instance was the Pinna Park's beach, with it being a nice spread of giant sunflowers before the amusement park itself, its iconic Ferris Wheel overlooking the entire small island. Birdo was on the sandy beach walking around and. Waluigi and Dry Bowser were both relaxing together on the Gelato Beach "Man, does the beach ever get tired of being awesome?" "Well, it certainly doesn't stop being an enjoyable place to be. Although I'm sure beaches are not capable of having any thoughts since it's not sentient."


End file.
